Chapter 4: Green Lantern
the events of DC Chapter 3, Green Lantern finds himself teleported to the Green Lantern Corps Headquarters. [[Orrin] was also here.] * Green Lantern: Oa... stands up and takes in his surroundings. * Green Lantern: The ring brought me to the home world of the Guardians of the Universe...but why? him, one of the Guardians begins speaking. * Guardian: Two universes are colliding. Your fellow Lanterns are elsewhere doing what they can to combat the crisis. * Orrin: That would explain Captain Marvel's attack. Whatever's happening on Earth must be affecting him more directly than the rest of us. Hal, the techno-portal opens up. Lex Luthor and Catwoman step out of it and it closes behind them. * Green Lantern: We have to get back to Earth. * Lex Luthor: Yes...you do. * Orrin: Lex Luthor and Catwoman? How? * Catwoman: Lex and I were held captive in the invaders' underground base. Their security was more pathetic than the Los Angeles Museum. * Lex Luthor: We escaped using their portal technology. I calibrated it to transport us to New York City but there was obviously a malfunction. We ended up here. * Green Lantern: Now I know we need to get back to Earth. If he's involved, things can't be good. * Lex Luthor: Typical... turns to the Guardians while he continues talking. * Lex Luthor: You're no better than Superman. The universe is falling apart and the so-called heroes focus on the little picture. All that power in his ring...have you ever noticed how he uses it? rage begins to take over Lex as he speaks. * Lex Luthor: Big hammers, trains and idiotic animals... eyes now glow yellow. * Catwoman: What's the matter with you, Lex? * Orrin: His eyes...just like Captain Marvel. * Lex Luthor: You lack imagination, Green Lantern! You always have! Someone like me should have that ring! * Green Lantern: Over my dead body, Lex! * Lex Luthor: Just the way I like it! fight. Green Lantern overpower Luthor's rage. * Green Lantern: Just doing my job. then, a few seconds later, Lex breaks Lantern's combo. * Lex Luthor: This will enlighten you. * Green Lantern: You're outclassed here. tie on collision, but Green Lantern uses his super-move on Lex, defeating him. While Lex picks himself up, the Guardians intervene. * Guardian: This is a foolish waste of valuable time. The merging of worlds is contaminating the galaxy, infecting your very substance with rage. For the moment we can control it here on Oa, but if unchecked, it will spread across the universes. * Green Lantern: Then we'll stop it. * Guardian 2: If it continues to progress at this rate, energies throughout will be redistributed and corrupted. * Guardian 3: No Lantern's ring will be unaffected or remain intact. * Guardian: Nor will any other being in the galaxy escape. Neither universe will survive. * Lex Luthor: Why is this happening? * Guardian 2: We are uncertain of the cause, but we believe this anomaly originated on Earth, at the moment of Darkseid's defeat. * Orrin: Do you know anything about that, Lex? * Guardian: It is highly unlikely that Lex Luthor is capable of influencing devastation on such a cosmic scale. seems to be somewhat insulted by this. * Guardian 2: on Earth must work together to locate the source of disruption and destroy it before the merge is complete. * Orrin: Looks like we have no choice. * Catwoman: Don't worry handsome, we won't bite...much. * Guardian: Earth sector 2814 is under your protection. green and violent lantern power battery appears, suspended in mid-air. * Guardian: We cannot spare any of the Lantern Corps to help. Charge your rings and return quickly. There is not much time. Lantern steps forward to the battery and recharges his ring, which now glows with energy. Orrin does the same * Green Lantern: That's more like it. * Lex Luthor: So what's it going to be, heroes? Do we work together or do I have to save the world in spite of you? * Green Lantern: Remember...I don't trust you, Luthor. * Lex Luthor: The feeling is mutual. Lantern creates an energy shield around himself, Luthor and Catwoman. They are all transported off Oa. Back in [[Minneapolis], Lantern deactivates the shield outside the smouldering remains of LexCorp. His communicator beeps.] * Green Lantern: That's the UN communicator. We have to leave you here. * Orrin: If I were you, Catwoman, I wouldn't turn my back on him. * Catwoman: I can take care of myself. and Green Lantern fly off into the sky. * Lex Luthor: Idiot... looks over his destroyed company building. * Lex Luthor: Home sweet home...or at least it used to be before Darkseid got to it. * Catwoman: You brought it on yourself, Lex. From what I hear you helped Darkseid. * Lex Luthor: I never take sides - I chose the lesser of two evils. The worst Superman would do is hand me over to the authorities. Darkseid on the other hand would destroy everything. It wasn't much of a choice. * Catwoman: Seems like we don't have one now either. So what's the plan? * Lex Luthor: Simple...we find a way to turn this situation to our advantage. at the UN Space Station, Green Lantern and Orrin radio in. * Green Lantern: Wonder Woman, this is Star Sapphire and Green Lantern. What's going on? is confronted by a rage-infected Jax. * Jax Briggs: I'll tell you what's going on, Green Lantern. * Orrin: Who are you? * Jax Briggs: Name's Jax, and now that the introductions are out of the way, we're shutting you down! meanwhile, encounters Predator on the bottom deck while Orrin and Hal fight Jax. * Predator: using thermal/night vision * Kefra: Your face is too repulsive to eat! again, Kefra's fighting skills got the better of Predator while Green Lantern defeats Jax, knocking the rage out of him. Another person comes rushing into the fray. Orrin joins Kefra on the lower deck of the space station. * Sonya Blade: Jax? * Green Lantern: You again? * Sonya Blade: Sonya Blade to Special Forces - Jax is down. rage appears in Lantern's eyes. * Green Lantern: Don't try it lady - things have changed since the last time we faced off. * Special Forces: Message received, sending reinforcements. rage spreads to Sonya. * Sonya Blade: Negative, negative - I can handle it myself. * Green Lantern: Not this time! encounters Sheeva. Luckily, her small size helped her evade her attacks and fight back. Like Harley Quinn, she is a gymnast and she managed to knock her down with her violet ring before re-joining Hal, who defeats Sonya this time. As Lantern ponders what to do next, he hears a familiar voice. * Captain Marvel: Green Lantern! Am I glad to see you! Marvel doesn't sound like he's infected with the rage anymore, Lantern points his ring at him anyways. * Orrin: Hey, Cap. How ya feeling? * Captain Marvel: I won't attack you, Green Lantern. I think I finally have the rage under control. It's all coming from this other universe trying to merge with ours. It's energy creates this terrible fury. You just wanna hit something! * Green Lantern: That's what the Guardians said. How did you figure it out? * Captain Marvel: Their alien gods are creating interference with my powers and infecting me with their combat rage. * Orrin: Great. Out-of-control magical-alien-god powers. So that would make you a danger to us and yourself. * Captain Marvel: None of us is safe from the rage until this is stopped. I have to go back to the Rock of Eternity to get closer to the gods and see how we can defeat this combat rage. There has to be a way. * Green Lantern: Good luck, Cap. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Mystery Scenes